1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copying apparatus which enables obtainment of copy images different in size from original document images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Copying apparatus are known in which document images are reduced in size and copied on transfer paper. There are also copying apparatus which are provided with a plurality of transfer paper feeding portions and in which reduction copying is effected by selecting a desired one of the paper feeding portions. In this case, in order that copying may be effected on sheets of a proper size in accordance with the reduction rate, design has been made such that copying is not effected on sheets of the other sizes than that size. Accordingly, an inconvenience has been encountered when it is desired to take a reduced copy on a portion of a large-size sheet. In contrast, if the selection of the paper feeding portions is made entirely free, the relation between the reduced copy and the selected sheet will become entirely unpredictable and this is also inconvenient.
Further, when, during continuous magnification change copying, it is desired to produce a plurality of copies at a different magnification in a haste, it has heretofore been the practice to once interrupt the continuous copying and set the magnification for the hurried copying, and thereafter carry out copying. Therefore, in order that the continuous copying may be resumed, it has been necessary to again set the magnification of the initial copying and set a desired number of copies. Thus, the resumption of copying after the hurried magnification change copying has been very cumbersome.
Also, it is sometimes the case that even if the first copying has been resumed by setting the magnification and setting the number of copies after the hurried magnification change copying, the sheets of the size available for the first copying become entirely exhausted with the cassette having been interchanged for the hurried magnification change copying and the first copying is continued on sheets of a different size.